List of items
This page lists all miscellaneous items featured in the Hitman series. Weapons are excluded here. They are sometimes objectives or obligatory to completing objectives, can sometimes be used for various more or less useful purposes, and sometimes they are just fun and do not have any practical uses. ''Hitman: Codename 47 The Massacre at Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant * Red Dragon Amulet (Objective) * Bathroom Key The Lee Hong Assassination * Jade Figurine (Objective) * Flyer Find the U'Wa Tribe * U'wa idol (Objective) The Jungle God * Dead Pig Say Hello to My Little Friend * Letter from Lee Hong Traditions of the Trade * Towels * Master Key * Chemical Bomb (Objective) * Bomb Case * X-ray room Key (Objective) * Letter from Pablo * Letter from Frantz * Room Key (Fuchs) * 'Do Not Disturb' Sign * Dentist's Business Card * Letter from Fritz * Letter from Florist * Flower Box (Easter Egg) Gunrunner's Paradise * Transmitter (Objective) * Money suitcase (Objective) * Receiver (Objective) Plutonium Runs Loose * Letter The Setup * Children's Book * Teddy Bear * Rubber Duck * Sanitarium Key Hitman 2: Silent Assassin The Gontranno Sanctuary * Church Key * Guillani 'Terms of offer' Box Anathema * Flower bouquet * Car key * Grocery crate * Spoon * Basement key (Objective) * Dusting Broom * Golf Club St. Petersburg Stakeout * Nightvision Goggles * Glass of water * Flower Vase * Cigar Kirov Park Meeting * Car Bomb Tubeway Torpedo * Pager * Phone Invitation to a Party * Box of Chocolates * Dusting Broom * Suitcase (Objective) * Champagne Glass * Party Invitation * Bottle of Poison * Spoon * Piano Tracking Hayamoto * Tracking device (Objective) * Bowl of sushi * Fugu Fish Shogun Showdown * Missile Tracking System (Objective) * Bomb * Detonator * Keycard * VIP Keycard Basement Killing * Pizza Box * Smoke Bomb * Bomb remote The Graveyard Shift * Hacking device (Objective) * System Administrator Keycard * Air Conditioning room Keycard * Nightvision Goggles The Jacuzzi Job * Jade Figurine * Money * Nightvision Goggles * Rubber Duck Murder at the Bazaar * Key (Objective) * Map (Objective) Temple City Ambush * Camera The Death of Hannelore * Storeroom key (Objective) * Flower bouquet * Glass of water * Bottle of Poison Terminal Hospitality * Door key * Nightvision Goggles St. Petersburg Revisited * Flower Vase Redemption at Gontranno * Church Key Hitman: Contracts Asylum Aftermath * Ort-Meyer's Car Key * Ort-Meyer's Keycard (Easter Egg) The Meat King's Party * Opium Pipe * Chicken Plate * Empty Plate * VIP Invitation * Murder Proof (Objective) The Bjarkhov Bomb * Key * Laxative * Bowl of Soup * Vodka * Glass of Vodka Beldingford Manor * Carafe * Stables Key * Weedkiller * Gasoline Can * Pillow * Vial of Poison Rendezvous in Rotterdam * Photographs (Objective) * Envelope * Safe Combination * Rat Poison * VIP Invitation/VIP Keycard Deadly Cargo * Toolbox * Transmitter * Detonator * Bomb Control * Rat Poison Traditions of the Trade * Towels * Franz Fuchs' Key * Letter * Conference ID * Letter from Diana * 'Do Not Disturb' Sign * X-Ray Room Key (Objective) * Chemical Bomb (Objective) * Bomb Case * Flower Box (Easter Egg) * Bottle of Poison * Room 304 Key * Master Key * Vacuum Cleaner Slaying a Dragon * Apartment Key * Rat Poison * Car Bomb The Wang Fou Incident * Ort-Meyer's Keycard (Easter Egg) * Car Bomb The Seafood Massacre * Red Dragon Amulet (Objective) * Serving Tray * Bathroom Key * Chef's Key * Rat Poison The Lee Hong Assassination * Laxative * Jade Figurine (Objective) * Brothel Invitation * Safe Combination * Vial of Poison Hunter and Hunted * Megaphone Hitman: Blood Money Death of a Showman * Photo * Keycard * Baking Soda Crate Curtains Down * Wardrobe Ticket * Toolbox * Keycard Light Control Room * Paper Note * Keycard Ratclub (Easter Egg) Flatline * Admission Papers * Cell Key * Medical Wing Keycard A New Life * Catering Crate * Microfilm (Objective) * Donuts * Lighter Fluid * Ether * Sausage * Needle Gun * Darts (For Air rifle) * Phone The Murder of Crows * Money Suitcase (Optional Objective) * Walkie Talkie * Piano You Better Watch Out… * Videotape (Objective) * Aphrosidiac * Sausage Death on the Mississippi * Cake * Keycard Room 306 * Keycard Room 323 * Master Keycard * VIP Pass * Rifle Note * Parcel (Objective) * Tray * Empty Tray * Engine Room Key Till Death Do Us Part * Party Invitation * Cake * Gift * Hollow Bible * Chicken Bucket * Boat Key * Piano A House of Cards * Diamonds Briefcase (Optional Objective) * DNA Briefcase * Master keycards for the 7th and 8th floor * Keycard for every room on the 7th and 8th floor A Dance with the Devil * Kitchen Crate * Storage Key Amendment XXV * Tourist Suitcase * Toolbox * Keycard * West Wing Keycard Requiem * Needle Gun Hitman: Absolution'' A Personal Contract * Keycard (objective) * Sleeping Pills The King of Chinatown * Fugu Fish * Rubber Duck Terminus *Movie Reel Run For Your Life * Note Book Hunter and Hunted * Keycard * Birdie's file Rosewood * Fuse (objective) Shaving Lenny * Sleeping Pills * Keycard * Lighter Fuel Death Factory * Security log Fight Night * Teddy * Keycard Blackwater Park * Movie Reel * Keycard Absolution * TNT (Objective) Category:Items Category:Hitman: Contracts Category:Hitman: Blood Money Category:Hitman: Codename 47 Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Category:Hitman: Absolution Category:Hitman: Blood Money items Category:Hitman: Contracts items Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin items Category:Hitman: Codename 47 items Category:Lists Category:Hitman (2016) Category:HITMAN™ Category:HITMAN™ 2